The invention relates generally to residential and commercial electric components and in particular to a semi-wireless electric switch system. Due to the high cost of new construction, many existing homes and commercial buildings are being renovated and put to new uses. Unfortunately, modern lifestyles and business methods require many more lights and wall outlets than are generally found in older building designs. Installing additional wiring with the conduits and junction boxes required by current building codes is expensive, and may require the home buyer or building manager to cut back on plans.
A search of the prior art reveals various switch systems which have been developed to enable the use and control of an increased number of wiring circuits with an unchanged quantity of switches. None are closely related to the present invention, but several include features which resemble those of the present invention. Each has proven to be less than satisfactory in its own way. The present invention has been developed for the purpose of addressing and resolving these disadvantages.
Electronics for multipole remote operated relay, U.S. Pat. No. 7,889,476 (priority Sep. 22, 2006), provides an electrical distribution system for selectively connecting an electrical power source to load devices. The system comprises a panelboard having a plurality of load circuit positions. A remote operated relay is mountable in the panelboard in an adjacent pair of the load circuit positions comprising a multipole switching device, and a switch control for controlling the switching device, the switch control comprising a control circuit for operating the switching device responsive to control commands and a communication circuit for receiving control commands. An input/output (I/O) controller is mounted in the panelboard for controlling operation of the remote operated relay, the I/O controller comprising a programmed controller for generating the control commands for commanding operation of the remote operated relay. The control system also includes a communication circuit for communication with the remote operated relay communication circuit.
System controller for integrated lighting control panels, U.S. Pat. No. 8,018,089 (priority Sep. 22, 2006), provides an electrical distribution system for selectively connecting an electrical power source to load devices. The controller comprises a plurality of panelboards each having a plurality of load circuit positions. A plurality of pairs of circuit breakers and switching devices are each mounted in one of the load circuit positions. Each pair is electrically connected between an electrical power source and a load device for selectively delivering electrical power to load devices. An I/O controller is mounted in the panelboard for controlling operation of the switching devices. The I/O controller includes a communication circuit. A system controller is connected to each I/O controller communication circuit and comprises a programmed controller for commanding operation of the I/O controllers.
Configurable wall-mount touch screen switch, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US2011/0245940 (priority Apr. 1, 2010), provides a configurable wall mount light switch for use in controlling multiple light fixtures. In one embodiment, the switch includes a touch screen display, a transceiver and a programmable microcontroller. The microcontroller may be programmed to display a plurality of interface elements on the touch screen display for selection by a user to control one or more light fixtures. Typically, the switch is dimensioned to be received by a single gang electrical box.
Wireless electric switch device, Chinese Patent No. CN201859801 (priority Jul. 7, 2010) provides an electric switch device with a card reader. A card insertion port is arranged on the external side of the electric switch, and a signal-receiving/transmitting unit is arranged in the network node machine. The wireless signal integrates and processes various data through the network node machine, and the device is controlled by sending a signal to an executor. Electric power and wire connection material can be conserved effectively.
Linking sequence for wireless lighting control, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2010/207548 (priority Feb. 17, 2009) provides a method of linking one of a plurality of wireless switches to a transceiver and control for controlling an electric load. The sequence comprises the steps of moving the transceiver and control into a linking mode, and actuating at least one of the plurality of switches through an actuation mode that is distinct from a typical actuation of the switch to request a control operation, such as linking, by at least one of the transceivers and controls.
Generally, the prior art inventions have focused on the needs of new construction and failed to accommodate the needs of the renovation and remodeling trade. A semi-wireless electric switch system, which employs computer technology and remote relays to operate many more fixtures than conventional switches, would help to resolve this problem.